A Loophole in Tradition
by F-Y-I-D-I-Y
Summary: Mei Linh was going to be Emperor Ling Yao's first wife of many. Ling didnt say anything, but this wasn't what he wanted. And it wasnt what Lan Fan wanted either- seeing Ling with another woman, even though he didnt love that woman, hurt her. Ling Yao x Lan Fan, possible AU, OOC! Rated T in later chapters. Post-manga/Brotherhood.
1. Chapter 1

"It's a peaceful day, ney?" Lau asked as he took silent steps to the edge of the cliff. Mei spun her head around to look at her friend.  
"Yes I must agree. Peaceful, calm and bright. My father has been busily preparing me though… what child needs three years preparation for something she does not wish to do? He had two children… why can't my father offer my sister for Emperor's wife from Linh?" Mei sighed, stretching out her arm.  
Lao's tanned, moisturised skin almost glowed in the afternoon sun. "Hm, Mei of the Linh clan I am sorry to say you do not understand. To be the emperor's wife is to be filled with riches and good food! Not commoner's rice and a life of farming." Lao chuckled, tucking his hands behind his back.  
He had tanned skin and shining black hair, cut quite short. He wore a normal Xingese style shirt, with a large golden dragon sewn on the side, as well as a pair of simple black trousers and shoes. He was the person Mei usually turned to when it came to when she needed cheering up, or rather, he knew exactly when she needed and would come to her himself.  
The day of her eighteenth birthday was arriving, and she would then be the appropriate age to marry a man. Before the new emperor came to power, she was looking forward to her eighteenth birthday.

_Two years earlier_  
"The emperor has fallen gravely ill." The chief of the Linh clan whispered to his two sleepy daughters.  
"Oh no!" the youngest one cried. "Will he be okay daddy?!" She clamped her hands together, praying for a miracle.  
"No, the emperor's death is certain. The doctors are unsure of when it will happen, but it will. Not only does this mean that the emperor will be succeeded after his death, but it also means that if the successor is male and young or old enough, Mei will have to marry him." He explained softly.  
"What? So… if he is between the ages of eighteen or twenty by the time I turn eighteen… I will have to marry the new emperor…? B-but Father! I thought we were going to be able to avoid this!" Mei cried.  
"And you still might if he is too old for you! Or is the successor is one of the princesses!"  
"That's impossible father! It is _always _a prince who is chosen to be the leader of Xing!" Mei cried.  
"There have been empresses before!" her father argued.  
Mei dropped to the ground, clenching her fists together. "B-but father I do not wish to marry an emperor. I do not wish to live a life of such riches. I would much rather live in even less riches than I do as the daughter of the chief."

"Mei! Mei!" Lau cried as he shook Mei out of her memory. "No matter how much you beg to be a commoner, it will not happen! You were destined to be one of the emperor's wives from the moment you were born!"  
Mei dropped to the ground and picked the flowers that grew at the very edge of the cliff. "Emperor Ling Yao will end up having 26 wives correct?" She asked, placing the flowers in her lap.  
"Yes. Only twenty-six of the other forty-nine clans have a daughter of appropriate age."  
"Do you think Emperor Ling will be happy with twenty-six wives? What if there is only one woman he truly loves?"  
"Then he shall have to live with the pain. It was his choice to be emperor. _He _was the one who scampered off to Amestris to find a Philosophers Stone." Lau sighed, sitting beside Mei.  
She smiled slightly, gently twiddling the flowers in her fingers to make a crown. She placed it atop her head. As the sun shone, her clean black hair glowed, and the flowers sparkled.  
"If you ask me, Lau, those who do not become emperor or empress are better off. They can fall in love with whoever they wish, and marry whoever they wish. They will only _need _one wife. Like my father. I am glad that a previous emperor allowed that." She smiled, reaching her hand out into the sky, and clenching it into a tight fist. "Even the Chang princess, Mei, found a man. An Amestrian man… She even left to live in Amestris with him, ney?"  
Mei awaited an answer that never registered to her ears. The sound never came out of Lau's mouth. He had already walked away, to help his father in the rice paddies.


	2. Meet the First Bride

A/N: I wasn't sure how to work this one out at first, I might end up editing it later, so watch out for that. I figured he may as well have at least _one_ meal with Mei before she headed off to prepare for the wedding. Also, I _know _how unoriginal the name Mei is... btu at the time I was just thinking and Mei was the first name to pop in my head. It's not like only _one _person can be named Mei. Besides, I made it so Mei Chang _did _marry Alphonse and decided to live in Amestris, which was stated in the previous chapter. With that, I will allow you to continue reading ~ Lyss

* * *

The breeze outside was calming, and the rare peace gave Ling, Emperor of Xing, time to think. He understood the circumstances. His eighteenth birthday was two weeks earlier, and that meant he was now old enough to marry. Xingese tradition would force Emperor Ling to marry the daughter of every other clan's chief, and there didn't seem to be anything Ling could do about that.  
Just as he seemed lost in the maze of thoughts, he managed to hear quiet footsteps behind him. "Lan Fan, you choose to disturb my rare peace so early?" He chuckled and spun to see the girl behind him.  
"Y-yes. I apologise, my lord. But you have a visitor…" Lan Fan began to explain. Ling began to step towards her, and so she bowed dutifully.  
"Take of the mask." He smiled, patting her head gently. "You needn't wear it around me." The young woman blushed a shade of bright red as Ling continued walking back to the palace.  
_I wish I had the confidence to break the rules…_ She thought, before quickly shaking the idea from her head. _No! Such things should not be thought._ She fixed up her mask and followed her master dutifully.  
"Do you know who this visitor is, Lan Fan?" Ling asked with a bright smile. Lan Fan shook her head quickly.  
"No my lord."

As Ling sat upon the cushion laid and fluffed on his throne, the doors the throne room opened. He was expecting a noble, or a subject of the Yao clan. But to his surprise he saw a young woman, about the same age as Ling and Lan Fan, enter the room, followed by a middle-aged man.  
"My lord, Emperor Ling Yao." The man said and dropped to his knee in a bow. The young woman seemed lost, and confused as to what she was meant to do.  
She wore a long traditional Xingese dress, yellow in colour with red embellishments. Her glossy black hair had been brushed and pinned into a bun high upon her head, her bangs hanging loose. Her eyes were a blue colour, which caused them to stand out. Most Xingese people had deep grey, black or brown eyes.  
"Please introduce yourself." Lan Fan said after walking over to help the lost girl.  
"Oh!" The girl stood straight, her hands behind her back. "My name is Mei, and I am the eldest daughter of the Linh clan's chief." She said, barely any emotion in her voice.  
Ling's eyes opened wide as he stood up and brushed off his robes. "The daughter of the Linh clan's chief? You mean you have been chosen as the first woman to become my wife?" He asked, trying not to make his surprise too obvious.  
"Y-yes." The girl stuttered. Ling smiled so as not to confuse Mei any further. "It is a pleasure to meet you… Mei Linh. I am Ling Yao." He shook her hand in a friendly manner. The guards at the door led Mei to the guest quarters, where Ling assumed she would have to remain until the wedding.  
Then they would share his quarters until a child has been born or it is time for him to move on to his next wife.  
_Xingese customs are so strange… perhaps as Emperor I could change that…_ Ling thought, scratching the back of his head curiously.  
"Young lord, Mei is to be your first wife?" Lan Fan asked, her cheeks a bright, jealous red underneath her mask. Ling nodded, an unnoticeably sad expression displayed on his face. "Yes, it would seem that way. I knew someone would appear soon. I just wasn't expecting it this soon. I'm still awaiting the birthday gift the Elric family promised me!" Ling chuckled, speaking to Lan Fan as if she were an equal. "Though I suppose it takes time for things to be shipped from Amestris to Xing." Finally, he swiftly turned to face Lan Fan.  
"What i-is it my lord?" She asked, her face growing hotter every second she saw him looking at her.  
"Lan Fan. Please, take of the mask." He sighed, stepping towards her. She wanted to protest, to tell him not to remove her mask. Her face was growing hotter and her cheeks getting brighter as he slipped the mask away from her face. "That thing will not be worn while we are alone. You aren't just my bodyguard, Lan Fan. You have been my friend over these years. I can't stand not being able to speak with you _face_ to face."  
"Y-yes m-my lord!" She bowed, trying not to make her shy stutter obvious. She stood straight and looked at the little watch she kept inside her pocket. "My lord, you should think about preparing yourself for dinner. It is almost supper time." Lan Fan informed the emperor before leaving to prepare herself. Not many people were allowed to dine with the emperor, only his bodyguards and any other invited guests. Often it was Ling and Lan Fan eating with guards stationed at every entrance, including the windows.  
Lan Fan sat at the opposite end of the large table to Ling, and she watched the large doors begin to creak their way open.  
"Mei Linh is here to dine with you, Emperor Ling." The posted guard bowed and closed the large, creaky doors once more.  
"Er, hello Emperor Ling." She bowed awkwardly, her yellow dress shining in the chandelier candlelight. Ling smiled politely and stood up to greet the girl.  
Lan Fan's face turned a bright red, and she looked down at her plate to hide the obvious evidence. She was happy though. She was happy that Ling got to at least say hello to the girl and eat a single meal with her before the wedding. Previously, the daughter would have just been married to the Emperor, never actually having said "hello" to each other before their vows. So she was happy that he could speak to his bride. But she was afraid that her jealousy would get the better of her in the future, when he has many brides to have children with. And Lan Fan wasn't stupid, she had known for years how a child was born.  
'_There are twenty-six girls who will be an appropriate age to marry Ling Yao in the future, according to my study. That means sleeping with twenty-six women, possibly multiple times, in order to conceive a child…'_ Lan Fan hated thinking about it, but she didn't necessarily have a choice. Ling had personally requested for her to discover how many women would be the same—or close to—age as him in the future. She found that twenty-six of the forty-nine other clan leaders had a daughter of at least sixteen or eighteen at the current time.  
Every time she thought about it she was confused as to why Ling had asked her to find out. Why would the great Emperor of Xing, a handsome and—as much as Lan Fan hated to admit it—funny man, care about how many wives he had? As long as he followed laws and tradition it wouldn't matter.


	3. A Friendly Supper

A/N: Hey everybody. Well here is chapter 3. This one isn't very... err, interesting? Its also quite short. Honestly it is just Ling, Lan Fan and Mei having a nice supper, though you will have to read it if you are interested in this fic. Also a heads up, at the rate im going, it will have like 17-26 chapters DX so if you arent usually one for long stories, do you think you can bear with me? I promise I will do my best! Anyway, enjoy. Rate and review, no flame please? Tell me if there _any _grammatical errors... because I hate those... _so much_. :) ~ Lyss

* * *

**Chapter Three: A Friendly Supper**

"Mei is a lovely name." Lan Fan managed to say as the trio ate quietly. Mei looked up from her meal and looked at Lan Fan with shy eyes.  
"Thank you, miss. It is rather generic though." Mei smiled quietly, her face turning a faded pink.  
Ling's robes were shining in the light, the gold lining shimmering brightly as he politely ate his meal. "So you are from the Linh clan correct?" He asked, trying to begin a conversation.  
"Yes." The shy girl quietly replied.  
_Not one for conversation… or simply too shy,_ Ling thought. _Should I stop acting as if I am emperor and just be plain ol' Ling Yao…?_ He'd prefer to act like himself around the girl he was meant to marry in a month, but scoffing down his food and making witty comments would probably be considered rude, and the guards at the doors and windows would probably be disgusted.  
"My lord you've no food left on your plate." Mei stated awkwardly. Ling looked at her and smiled.  
"Yes I suppose you're right but I can't very well dismiss myself. Besides I'm still so hungry… I need more food!" He chuckled as one of the guards took his plate. Mei's blue eyes opened wide at his sudden change of personality.  
_Has Emperor Ling always been this way? Or is this just something new? _She thought blushing. Lan Fan looked at her prince with a risen eyebrow. This was certainly out of behaviour. He rarely acted like this when people were around, especially the guards. Why did he choose to be the goofy man now?  
"Emperor Ling, erm, I am not much of an eater; I do not eat large meals. Erm, if you want, y-you can eat the rest of my m-meal." Mei asked awkwardly, clasping her hands together and blushing.  
Ling's face broke into a broad smile, his white teeth gleaming in the candlelight. "Aaaahhhh, Mei Linh you are a lifesaver!" He cried, clasping her bowl in his hands and swiping it from where she sat.  
"Er, so, you are the emperor's personal bodyguard, if I am not mistaken?" Mei asked the girl opposite her. She was shaking wildly and her sweating hands were clasped together as tightly as possible.  
"Y-Yes. My name is Lan Fan. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, my lady." Lan Fan bowed her head and took another spoonful of her soup.  
"Uh?! P-please just call me Mei, please, L-Lan Fan." Mei gasped, waving her hands in an unnecessary panic.  
Mei's eyes were a glistening blue in the bright candlelight, and they showed obvious confusion. She had never seen such behaviour radiate from an emperor, nor had she ever seen such a shy bodyguard. Ling watched as the two young women looked at each other, as if inspecting each other, and smiled.  
_Perhaps Lan Fan might actually find a new friend. Though for some reason, it seems unlikely. She'd always say she's no time for friends. It's always work and duty for that girl._ He thought with a smile, scooping every last bit of soup from his bowl.  
"May we be dismissed?" Mei asked, awkwardly. The servants began to clear the table, and Ling nodded with a smile.  
"Yes, I look forward to speaking with you again, Mei Linh."


	4. My Prince

A/N: I was writing it without any idea what it ws that Lan Fan was doing when she got caught... I know now (obviosuly since I made it so much longer) but whatever. LOL, enjoy ~ Lyss

* * *

"Lan Fan, is that you?" Mei asked as she saw a silhouette pass by her door in the candlelight. She still found it strange that her door had a window in it, but she didn't have the rudeness, or courage, to complain about it. She walked over slowly; the patting sounds of her feet on the tiles echoing in the silence, and creaked open the large door. Sure enough, the quiet steps and slim silhouette she saw belonged to Lan Fan. She was surprised to see her creeping around so late at night, only wearing a black singlet and baggy pants. She held a slim candle in her hand, which only gave off a small amount of light, and her hair was falling in a black, silky river down her shoulders.  
"W-What are you doing awake still, Mei Linh? You sh-should be asleep." Lan Fan gasped, taking a few steps back from the woman.  
Mei's nightgown was also made of Xingese silk, much like her day dress, and was a beautiful shade of blood red. Her black hair fell swiftly down her back, reaching her waist. "I haven't been able to sleep. It feels so strange. I am used to living in a large home with rich furnishings, but the palace just feels so strange. I suppose it is just homesickness. What—what are you doing awake, miss Lan Fan?" Mei asked, her blue eyes filled with sleepy confusion.  
"I just had t-to take care of something. P-please go back to bed." Lan Fan stuttered, reluctantly ushering the girl back into her room. She didn't mean to act rude, but she hadn't planned on getting noticed by anybody.  
"Uh, okay if you don't want anyone to know, I can keep a secret. Trust me, miss Lan Fan. Tomorrow morning no one but me will ever know you were out of your quarters at such a late hour!"  
"Please, I would prefer it if you also forgot, my lady." Lan Fan bowed and continued on to her own quarters.

Once Lan Fan had settled into her own bed, she peeked at the dying candle on her bedside table. "I have embarrassed myself." She whispered before blowing the candle out and falling asleep peacefully.

In the morning, she woke to a small note on her bedside table. "Meet me outside, I need to speak you. From, Ling xx." She whispered to herself as she rose out of her bed, shivering in the sudden coolness on her bare skin.  
"M-master Ling…" She mumbled, whipping her uniform out of her wardrobe and heading into the bathroom.

Ling had trouble falling asleep the previous night, and he was as tired as he could possibly be. But still, he needed to speak to Lan Fan, and he knew that she was an early riser. While she didn't have any duties, he planned to speak to her alone, so he quickly scribbled a note and ran to her bedroom.  
He quietly creaked open the door, praying he wouldn't wake her—he knew that it didn't take much to cause his bodyguard to rouse from her slumber.  
"Please see this when you wake up, Lan Fan." He whispered, placing the paper beside the burnt out candle. He caressed her cheek gently for just a moment, thankful that she didn't wake up to even that. He smiled as she tossed herself around to face the window on the other side of the room. Slowly and gently, he lifted himself from where he sat on her bed and tip-toed out of the room.

Once she had showered and dressed herself appropriately, tying her hair in a topknot and pulling on her mask, she ran to the back courtyard of the large, imperial palace and noticed her prince sitting on a wooden bench.  
"M-master Ling? Y-You asked to speak with me, my lord?" She asked, standing beside the bench and keeping her distance from the young emperor.  
"Yes. You may not want to hear this Lan Fan, but it is important."  
"Please, just tell me what it is."  
"I understand that it is part of what you believe is your 'duty' but your 'duty' is to serve _me_, correct?" Ling asked, his hands placed neatly on his lap.  
_What is the young lord trying to say?_ Lan Fan thought, blushing beneath her mask. "Yes, my lord." She answered, trying not to choke on her words.  
"So why do you disobey my orders?" He asked, looking directly into Lan Fan's masked eyes.  
"Wh-what do you mean? How have I disobeyed you, my lord?! I do not understand!" She protested. She was more than willing to accept her faults and even beg to be punished, without even questioning what she had done wrong. But this time was different, Ling was so normal when he said it. He didn't hesitate to admit she had incorrectly followed his orders, he didn't look at her with sad eyes. Instead, his eyes were open and serious; he had such a blank expression on his face. Also, Lan Fan, for possibly the first time in her 'career', hadn't realised her faults. What had she done that caused Ling to be so upset?  
"You wear that mask."  
"Is that all I have done, my lord?"  
"You wear it in front of me as if I am not allowed to view the face beneath it. Sometimes, Lan Fan, I'd like to really see those kind, black eyes of yours; those eyes that are always plagued with disappointment, envy and worry. Please, Lan Fan, remove that mask and just smile once in a while. Fill those sad eyes with happiness." Ling sighed, standing up and removing the mask from her face himself.  
"My lord you do not understand! I was trained to always be by your side; protect you. My grandfather had always said that I should wear this mask!"  
"Perhaps you are only ever happy underneath that mask."  
"I am happy when I have reason to be happy. And at this time, I do not have _any _reason to be happy."  
"Have you ever been _truly_ happy Lan Fan?"  
"Yes, when I was a child. I had locked away much of my happiness after my parents died. However, when grandfather began to train me, while I was training I was a happy girl. But now even he is gone." She had begun to raise her voice at her master.  
"So you're happiness has been completely locked away due to grief?"  
"No. I can still unlock the vault where true happiness lies. But I need reason, and this is not the time." She lowered her voice drastically, regretting ever raising it in the first place. It was not to place to yell at the emperor.  
"Mei Linh." Ling whispered, looking back to where Lan Fan now stood behind him. Her cheeks flushed a bright red and she clasped her hands together.  
"I do not understand what you mean, my lord." She said flatly and walked away in the opposite direction of Ling.  
"Oh, Lan Fan, you know exactly what I mean." He whispered to himself as he entered the palace, not even taking a single glance at Lan Fan.


	5. Bodyguard Seeks Bride

Paste your docu

**_A/N: So, this is where the OOC comes in. Sorry for not uploading in a while, I haven't had much internet access and I've been doing so much editing on these chapters that when I do have access, I'm not ready to upload. On Friday, at least three chapters will be uploaded, if not more, prepare XD ((PS, I apologise for the chapter being so short...)) ~ Lyss_**

* * *

"M-miss Lan Fan? What is it?" Mei asked as she saw Lan Fan rushing towards her. The bodyguard's cheeks were a tomato red, and her eyes were bloodshot from tears.  
"I-it is about my lord; Emperor Ling." Lan Fan sobbed, gripping the back of Mei's dress. "I am no lady, I have been trained as a warrior my entire life. And yet, I am obviously not suitable to serve him."  
"L-Lan Fan?! P-please calm down." Mei smiled, helping Lan Fan to stand straight. "I do not think you understand. You are the only one who is suitable to serve the emperor. He trusts you with all his heart, and you are loyal to him. You were the one who went with him on his search for the alchemy fable, the Philosopher's Stone, in Amestris. You are the only one, Lan Fan. Come with me, I think you should come for a walk."  
A friendly stroll would be nice, the fields in Xing are so beautiful at this time of year, Lan Fan thought as she wiped her tears away. A secret, broad smile was displayed on her face, once again hidden beneath her mask. It never hurts to keep a spare. She followed Mei Linh around the beautiful land of Xing; her home. It was certainly calming. It had been a long time since she had taken a walk outside the palace to clear her mind… she wished she did it more often.  
"Do you mind if I asked what brought someone like you to tears, miss Lan Fan?" Mei asked after a long silence.  
Lan Fan fixed her mask and sighed, trying not to sniffle. She couldn't remember the last time she had cried for so long—or cried at all. "I already told you. I have been trained by my late grandfather my entire life, yet I am still unsuitable to serve my master."  
Mei chuckled just a little, before quickly slipping her hands into Lan Fan's. "See, Lan Fan, I think you might be lying to me. This may sound strange to you, but please, I- I'd like to be your friend. I can keep a secret and I promise, and I mean promise that I won't tell Emperor Ling. So please, Lan Fan, tell me. If you don't, the feelings you are bottling up will only get worse, and you could get sick or depressed!" Mei paused for a moment, before continuing with, "and I don't think Ling Yao wants his trusted bodyguard to be incapable of serving him because she is sick."  
"I have told you my reason. Please, leave it at that." Lan Fan blushed behind her mask and ripped her hands from Mei's.  
"Lan Fan… please. I hate lying, and I detest liars…" Mei sighed, beginning to walk away.  
_Trust me honey, I never lie…_  
"Wait! I didn't mean to, er, offend you. It's just that… this mask… it's hurting him… but I can't take it off. I know my orders are to remove the mask from my face when my master and I are alone… but I can't…"  
"W-Why?" Mei asked, slowly walking back to Lan Fan.  
She began to tremble as she dropped to the floor. "Because I do not want him to have to be embarrassed because of the woman behind this mask…"  
"Why would he be embarrassed? Lan Fan… He's proud of you. If he wasn't proud to have you as his loyal bodyguard, why has he not fired you yet? Why would he ask you to take off that accursed mask?"  
"I'm sorry. I'm not making any sense… I think I might go rest for a bit… Oh, but what if my master has duties for me here.."  
"I'm sure Ling will understand, Lan Fan."


	6. Emotional Mess

**Chapter Six: An Emotional Mess**

**_A/N: YAY A QUICK UPLOAD. ((Just two chapters for now)) So if you read my author's note from my previous chapter, you'll see it spoke about OOCness. There was some in that chapter, as you may have noticed… however she isn't too bad in that chapter. That note also applies here, and you can guess it gets worse. This is also a pretty long chapter… ~Lyss_**

* * *

Lan Fan sat in her room, staring at herself in the large mirror. Her automail gleamed in the sunlight, and she slid her flesh fingers across it, remembering how she received it in the first place.

* * *

_"Lan Fan…!" Ling had screamed, begging her not to perform anything rash. She bit the collar of her shirt and sliced the kunai over her almost completely removed limb. And in less than a minute, the almost removed limb had been removed._

_"L-Lan Fan? You removed your arm?" Ling asked, confused as he placed her on the ground, his sword still in his hand._

_"I am sorry, young lord. I had to… but now, I cannot serve you."_

_"I'm not letting you get away that easily Lan Fan. We need to get you to a doctor or something." He quickly scanned the alleyway. "Take this. Cover your stump and slow the bleeding." He said, quiet but serious. He handed her his yellow jacket and hesitantly grabbed her left arm from the ground and ran over to a dog that was sniffing the nearby blood._

_"What are you doing?" She asked. Ling didn't answer; he placed the arm on the dog's back and sighed._

_"Sorry boy, but it's to protect her." He whispered and gave the dog a gentle pat._

* * *

Lan Fan could remember that day vividly. From the beginning of the fight to when she ran through the sewers, gripping her left stump with Ling's jacket.

It almost brought her to tears.

"Hello? Are you awake?" A voice called from behind her bedroom door. She heard a knock, then another, and another until the voice came again. "Lan Fan?"

"What do you want?!" She growled, before slapping her hand over her mouth, ashamed and angry with herself. She had just yelled at her master. She ran over to the door, wiping the tears from her eyes, not even caring to notice that all she wore was a singlet and baggy pants, and tore the door open wildly.

"L-Lan Fan?" The young man asked, closing the door gently behind him. "Lan Fan what's wrong?"

_What has been wrong with Lan Fan lately? Since Mei appeared she's been so… emotional_.

"I am ashamed of myself… I yelled at you. I said something so improper, informal, rude, inconsiderate… so stupid." Lan Fan dropped to the ground, a complete emotional mess. "I do not understand why it came to all of this. I-I don't want t-to…"

"Lan Fan! Please calm down! Why are you behaving so out of character?!" Ling cried, placing his hand gently on Lan Fan's shoulders…

…only for her to slap them away.

"Don't touch me."

_What have I done?!_

"Lan Fan?" Ling asked, standing up and brushing off his robes. "Lan Fan, stand up." He sounded serious; he was directly ordering her to do it.

Lan Fan wobbled as she stood, and it took her a moment to regain her balance, constantly flicking away Ling's hands.

"Young lord." She said, looking down to the ground.

"Look at me, Lan Fan." As the young woman hesitantly looked up, he frowned. "What's wrong?" The woman was shaking and struggling to keep her balance.

"Ling I don't understand… why can't I…? P-please you must punish me for acting this way. For acting like an emotional wreck… I know I am weak but I should not have… and you should punish me for hitting you numerous times… and for yelling… yes I should be punished…" She sobbed as she finally allowed Ling to hold her up.

"You want to be punished?" He asked curiously, taking a small step closer to the woman. He wasn't smiling… however his face was not sad, or angry. There was no emotion clearly seen. One thing was for sure though. He wasn't kidding around. He was as serious as Ling Yao could get.

Lan Fan prepared for whatever punishment Ling was going to give her. Unexpectedly, he pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. She didn't know how to react. Her arms moved on instinct though, and she wrapped them around Ling's neck and held him tightly, returning the embrace.

"You called me Ling." He smiled. Lan Fan smiled as she buried her head into his chest. She could feel the warmth of his body underneath the thin robe.

"Y-young lord… m-my punishment…" She frowned as she remembered her faults.

_I could be fired… or go unfed for days…_

"There is no reason for me to punish you Lan Fan." Ling smiled, his fingers tangling through her silky black hair, which had been let down and flowed around her shoulders. She looked up into the tall man's serious eyes, her own eyes filled with wild confusion. Why would he not punish her?

He gently nudged her away from his body and leaned down, pressing his forehead against hers. She was blushing wildly, her pale face now red and her grey eyes filled with tears of confusion.

"W-what are you doing y-young l-l-lord?!" She asked, unsure of how to react. But she couldn't let herself pull away from him as he pulled her in and pressed his lips on hers

_Y-young lord w-what are you—_Lan Fan returned the kiss, tightening her grip on Ling. She knew this was breaking a law, but her body refused to obey the orders her mind was giving it.

Her master didn't pull away from her lips until they needed to breathe. "Lan Fan…" Ling whispered, unsure of what else to say.

"Y-young…" Lan Fan began, her body trembling all over, but Ling placed his finger on her lips and frowned.

"It was Ling a moment ago…" He sighed, smiling brightly. Lan Fan suddenly came to grips with her actions and pushed the emperor away, slapping her hand over her mouth.

"I'm so sorry young lord! I should not have—! I am so sorry!" She sat down on her bed and squeezed the covers tightly.

"You needn't apologise, Lan Fan." Ling smiled, sitting next to the crying girl, gripping her shoulder with his hand and pulling her in gently.

"What are you talking abou—?!" Ling pulled Lan Fan in for another, passionate kiss. Lan Fan's body once again refused to listen to her mind… her heart and her emotions had taken over.


	7. Where is the Emperor?

**Chapter Seven: Where is the Emperor?**

**_A/N: Okay this is where I have to say something important, and I really recommend you read this here author's note first. In this chapter, there are quite a few different POVs… if you can't figure them out, tell me and I can fix that, but I'm sure you'll be able to. Also, in Ling and Lan Fan's POV, they are engaging in a certain something ((rated T for a reason you guys)). Anyway, it's just some dialogue, nothing too detailed, keeping it PG here. Enjoy ~ Lyss_**

* * *

"Lady Mei, have you seen Emperor Ling anywhere?" a guard asked. He looked worried, frightened even. Was the emperor needed for something important?  
"No, I'd help you look but I have to go to see my father and sister for a while. Perhaps he is in his quarters?" Mei suggested. The guard ran off in a hurry, calling 'Emperor Ling' every few seconds. "I'm sure he's just hiding somewhere so that he can be in peace." She smiled as she continued the walk to her home with her father and sister.

"Emperor Ling where are you?!" Several guards continued to call. They ran through every hall of the large, imperial palace. They couldn't see him resting in his quarters, and they couldn't find him in the lush, green gardens.

* * *

"My arm… what if it…"  
"It won't… I trust you."

* * *

The guards eventually gave up searching the palace. They had searched every nook and cranny and there was no sign of the emperor anywhere.  
"Should we begin searching the nearby villages?" One guard asked.  
"No, I believe we cannot find him because he does not want to be found. He will return by dinner time, I assure you. This is Ling Yao we are talking about." The second guard chuckled as he stood at his post.  
"Can't disagree with you there."

* * *

"W-why…? W-what if somebody finds ou—?"  
"No one will. Please, stop worrying about everything else… and smile." He looked into her eyes, and said, "Smile for me."  
She noticed his broad smile and couldn't help but smile as well as he kissed her once more.  
"Are you sure… Ling…? Is this okay…?" She asked, the smile still spread across her lips. Both Ling and Lan Fan knew that it was the complete opposite of 'okay'. It was forbidden, it was against the law.

* * *

Mei walked through the lush gardens of her mansion home and smiled.  
"Mei my dear!" Her father called, running over and pulling his daughter into a tight embrace.  
"Good afternoon, Father. It is good to see you again. I missed you yesterday."  
"Is the palace cool, big sis?! Do they have extravagant gardens?! Are the buildings and windows pretty? What about the food?!" Mei's little sister, Fen, asked, her pale face breaking into a large smile. "Is the emperor nice?!"  
Mei kneeled down and hugged her younger sister tightly. "Yes, the food is delicious, the buildings are beautiful and the gardens are to die for." She smiled, patting Fen's head. "The emperor is a kind man, and his bodyguard a very sweet woman."  
"That's good to know! It's good to know that when you live in the palace, no one will be mean to you because they are all very nice people, right?!" Fen beamed, jumping into her sister's arms. Mei picked the young girl up and tangled her fingers through Fen's long, luscious braids.  
"Yes, don't you worry; I'll be in very good hands." Mei began to sob, hugging her little sister tightly, as if she were the only thing left on the earth.

* * *

She pulled her fingers through his long, silky black hair, falling in a long blanket down his back and around his shoulders. He smiled as he stroked her cheek gently with his thumb.  
"Lan Fan…" He smiled, pulling her into a final kiss. She laughed, just a little chuckle.


	8. A Secret to Be Kept

**Chapter Eight: A Secret to Be Kept**

**_A/N: I suck at drama D: I tried to make this, well kind of dramatic, hope you like it. I have a thing for short chapters at the moment. Also, I know this is getting kind of cheesy isn't it? Uh, if you don't like it, be completely honest and I can fix it up ^^ The next chapter will also be longer… Enjoy ~ Lyss_**

* * *

The next day, Lan Fan continued to avoid the emperor. She didn't want to—she desperately wanted to talk to him, to make eye contact with him. There was only one thing stopping her from running to him and holding him tightly, and it was her own loyalty. She wanted to remain his bodyguard, and protect him from harm. But she wanted to be by his side all the times. She wanted to be _with _him. She wanted him to hold her close in his embrace, and tell her everything was okay and she didn't need to worry. She wanted him to kiss her, and tangle his fingers in her hair.  
But she couldn't find the courage to speak with him again. She was ashamed of herself. She could have said no. She could have walked away then and there. But she wanted it, and she took it.  
_Pay attention to where you are walking, Lan Fan!_ She thought as she realised she had bumped into somebody. "Sorr—!" She began, until she looked up and realised who it was. Originally, she thought she was alone in the hallway… so it could have been a regular guard on his way to their post, who else would walk in that direction?  
"Lan Fan, there is no need to apologise." He smiled, tugging the mask away from her face and throwing it onto the floor. "I thought I asked you not to where that when you saw me?" He chuckled.  
"M-my lord… I-I was just…!"  
"Ignoring me will do nothing, Lan Fan. You can't ignore me forever." He sighed, placing his hands on her shoulders, a gentle smile on his face.  
"I know that! But… yesterday sh- it should not have happened! You have to marry Mei in less than a month, and wedding preparations have now officially begun. It is forbidden, young lord. And I am so very sorry."  
The sun had already begun to set… how long had Lan Fan been aimlessly wandering the palace? _I've been doing nothing for at least an hour…  
_"Lan Fan, every heard the saying 'rules were made to be broken'?" Ling asked, looking right into the woman's sad eyes. "We cannot control our _feelings_, Lan Fan. There can be laws that try to control them, and force us to act against them… but our hearts will forever disobey our minds. We tell ourselves 'we cannot love this person,' when in truth, our heart is begging to pursue them…" He sighed, his eyes open and serious. "And, I—I am _following my heart's orders_!" Ling finally managed to blurt out.  
"Young master…" Lan Fan mumbled, finally managing to speak.  
"Dammit, Lan Fan! Can't you tell?! I love you…" Ling cried, his grip tightening.  
"Master Ling… I… what about Mei? If you do not wish to marry her, why do you not pass a law that eliminates the one-wife-per-clan rule?!" Lan Fan asked, rare tears forming in her grey eyes. "I… I love you too and… I don't want to see you marry anybody else." She mumbled, closing her eyes. "I want you... all… to myself… Ling."  
Ling held her chin lightly and held her face up so they were looking right into each other's eyes. "Is that one hundred per cent true, Lan Fan?" He asked. She nodded slowly, managing to break into a huge smile. Ling returned her smile and kissed her passionately, tears forming in his happy eyes.

* * *

"Ling, this is a secret that must be kept…" She sighed as she tied her hair back into a topknot.  
"Yes, I know… unless I can find a loophole in this tradition… or pass a new law." He mumbled, pulling on his robe.  
"Young master… what if you cannot pass this new law?" Lan Fan asked, pulling on her baggy shirt.  
"If I cannot pass this new law, then I need to find a way to stop myself from marrying this woman, and the many that will come after her. I do not want to be with anyone else."  
Lan Fan sat down next to Ling and frowned. "L-Ling, if you cannot pass a new law or find a way to avoid marrying twenty-six girls… I will stay by your side throughout every marriage and every child." She said, kissing his cheek.  
"You won't have to." He smiled, giving her a gentle, quick kiss on the lips.


	9. Memory Lane

**Chapter Nine: Memory Lane**

* * *

**_A/N: I haven't much to say here except for, thank you for the reviews ^^ Oh, and this is quite a long chapter…  
Thank you and enjoy :) ~ Lyss_**

* * *

"Mei, your father has been waiting. He is here to help you with preparations, along with your sister." Lan Fan said, opening the door to where Mei was being fitted into a suitable dress. Lan Fan wasn't allowed to see the emperor whilst he was being prepared for the huge wedding, she wasn't even allowed to see and make sure he was alright. Ling was off-limits completely…  
"Lan Fan, thank you for being such a help. Please, bring my father and sister to me." Mei smiled. Lan Fan bowed and left the room once more.

* * *

_I know more than you think, sweetheart. And if you don't admit it to yourself, you may be the one living in pain.  
_"Excuse me sir, your daughter is ready to see you." Lan Fan bowed, trying to sound proper and stern—as a true bodyguard should.  
"Thank you, miss." The chief of the Linh clan smiled, walking away with Fen, a cheerful smile on his face, and a bright red blush spread across Fen's cheeks.  
Lan Fan wandered around the palace, trying to find somewhere peaceful where she could calm her mind.  
_You love him. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if he loved you straight back. In fact, I wouldn't even be surprised if he was the one who pulled _you_ under the covers, despite whatever laws are stopping you_.  
"I guess he wasn't kidding… he never lied. He knew this was going to happen, like a gut feeling he had I suppose. But why?!" She cried, not realising she had spoken aloud.  
"Miss Lan Fan, you look tired… you should really get some rest."  
"N-no. Thank you though, Huan. I think I should just go for a walk…" Lan Fan replied to the guard walking past her. He stopped suddenly and looked to her.  
"Please, Lan Fan… if you desire to go for a walk outside the walls, wear something nice. I know you'd rather people know you are Emperor Ling's bodyguard, but it is stupidly hot for a spring day." Huan sighed. "At least wear something that won't make you sick; make sure the heat doesn't get to you."

Lan Fan, after taking Huan's advice and dressing in a simple, black Xingese dress, walked to the one place she knew she could calm her nervous mind. In the village she used to visit often—not far from the village she and her grandfather trained at— there was a large tree, bigger than most of the houses. She used to crawl under the tree and sit, perhaps read a book or write a journal, whenever she had a break from training with her grandfather.  
She hadn't felt the need to return to this place once she had returned to Xing. It used to be an escape from her grandfather's intense martial arts training—but now she had a break from her grandfather until her death. She had left her journal and her book there too, in the little hollow of the tree.  
Slowly, she walked towards the little hollow and sat herself underneath the acting canopy, the shade cooling her from the intense heat. She dug her hand into the hollow, not expecting anything to be in there, but holding on to a small sheet of hope that her things would still be there.  
"What?!" She gasped as her hand grasped something. She pulled it out of the hollow and couldn't believe her tired eyes when she looked at it.  
It was a small red book, with glittery black dragons as decoration. In golden glitter read 'Lan Fan.' She opened the book slowly and smiled as she looked at the silly, messy handwriting and miswritten characters. They were shaky and—even though she was the one who had written them—she could barely make out the words.  
**_January 18_****_th_****_ 1910  
Grandfather Fu can be quite cruel sometimes. I didn't mean to mess up, but timing can be hard. I know I need to try my best and even _****_be_****_ the best I can possibly be… but it is hard. Grandfather gave me a good scolding today, even beating me in a quick spar. I thought training would be hard _****_and_****_ fun… but it's just hard.  
I finally met Prince Ling Yao today, though. Grandfather told me that once Ling was old enough, we would have to protect him whenever he would be on his own… but of course right now he is always with his mother. He is also the same age as I am. He's very tall though… most ten year old boys are much shorter. He looks at least thirteen years old…  
Grandfather told me that should the current emperor happen to die, and Prince Ling wished to be emperor, we would have to help him win his fights and 'up his chances.' I hear that the princes and princesses all do their very best of their abilities to impress the emperor or someone else who has that sort of authority or something. Some of them have even died attempting to impress. If Prince Ling wants to be emperor, I want to help him impress the emperor in any means possible… I don't know what will impress him… but we will! I look forward to helping him!_**

"How childish I was… I never would have thought we would travel to Amestris… and I certainly never would have thought such events would occur there." Lan Fan chuckled as she read her silly notes. She read through every entry, laughing at how childish she was. Even after she found out that she, Fu and Ling would be travelling to Amestris she was giddy and excited, though she recalled acting calm and serious around Fu and Ling. But there was one entry which caught her eyes, and she couldn't help but read it one more time.

**_October 21_****_st_****_ 1914  
we are heading to Amestris soon, as my master and grandfather have told me. I believe it is sometime early next year… but training has been crazier than it used to be. Is Amestris that dangerous a place? I have done my research on the country, and I understand that is run entirely by their state military, with a Fuhrer on top of all that…. Fuhrer King Bradley. They still have skirmishes on their borders, and their relationship with Drachma isn't exactly friendly. But still, as long as we avoid trouble we should be okay… of course we aren't exactly heading into Amestris legally either, so the more skilled we are at defending ourselves, the better.  
On my way to the tree today, I saw some girls my age talking. They were being quite loud in their gossip, and I could hear their every word. They were talking about some boy and I had no interest in it, so I began to continue my walk…  
"Hey it's that Lan Fan girl! Isn't she a bodyguard of Yao?" I heard one say.  
"Yeah. She spends a lot of time with the Yao prince… I think she's one of his personal bodyguards or something." The other replied.  
"Lucky lady… she spends so much time with that prince. I'd give anything to be in that position. Ling Yao is so _****_gorgeous_****_!" The first one beamed, clasping her hands together.  
"Yeah but I hear he is sort of greedy and selfish… I wouldn't want a guy like him."  
Not being much of a girly person, I had no idea why they were swooning over a boy the way they were… but I felt myself growing hot at the cheeks and I felt defensive. I grabbed a kunai out of my pouch and threw it in the direction of the girl, deliberately throwing off my aim so I would not harm them… if I wanted to hit them, I would have easily done it. The distance between us was small.  
"Don't speak badly about Master Ling~!" I told them, before running over, grabbing my kunai and continuing on my way to the tree. I don't know why but… I just acted really impulsively when that girl called him greedy and selfish. I mean, he can be at times, but he is also caring and kind. _****_How dare that girl just judge him before getting to know him?!_****_ I don't really want to admit it but… _****_I think I like him._**

Tears began to pour out of her eyes; however she couldn't help but let out a little laugh. "Ha-ha, oh Lan Fan. Those were the times when you could write whatever you wanted down… and no one could ever hold it against you…" She sniffed and frowned… "The innocence is over." She tucked her face into her knees and cried all the tears she had. She didn't care anymore—this was her special place where she could act however she wanted without anyone knowing. She could be Lan Fan. She could be a childish little girl; she could cry her heart out or laugh til she comes to tears. Lan Fan, not Ling Yao's bodyguard.  
_You'll cry til you have no more tears to cry, and you'll wish you had admitted it to yourself earlier. We are all rule-breakers _Lan Fan, _that includes you.  
_"Get out of my head, dammit! You won! You won! You knew this was going to happen, because I was too weak! **_You won, Greed!_**" She cried, tucking her knees in further, crying a river of salty tears.


	10. A Bet Made in the Darkness

**_A/N: So this will explain the random italic thoughts that appear, you know the ones don't you? They appeared in the last chapter, and they weren't implied to be anyone's thoughts. If you didn't figure it out from the manner of speech it was written in, here is your explanation. ENJOY ~ Lyss_**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: A Bet Made in the Darkness**

It was a calming night; the only sounds to be heard were the owls' hoots. Lan Fan built a small fire in a forest clearing, hoping nobody saw her. She knew what was going to happen the next day, and as much as she didn't want to risk her life, she had to protect her prince. Against him, her life had no value. She would help her grandfather protect the prince, even if it meant having to come to grips to the fact that Greed was here to stay.  
"All alone are ya?" A deep, attractive voice flowed through the clearing, and it could only belong to one man. She could sense his unnatural chi and it made her sick to the stomach that it was within her prince's body.  
"What do you want _homunculus_?" She scowled, pulling a kunai from her pocket, prepared to attack should he try anything.  
"Just came to say hello. Got a problem with that, princess?"  
"I am no princess. Do not speak to me like that."  
"If I were a girl I would take that as a compliment. Being called a princess, I mean. It'd make you feel… pretty." Greed chuckled.  
"Yes well I needn't feel pretty, as long as I am fulfilling my duty, I couldn't care less what I look like." Lan Fan snapped, spinning around in an attacking position. Greed laughed some more, and his low attractive laugh echoed throughout the area.  
"Yeah, see sweetheart, I already know you aren't going to attack. Quit lying to _yourself_. You couldn't attack me even if you wanted to."  
"Who says I don't want to? And who says I can't?!" She yelled, though she still didn't move a muscle.  
"Because all you are doing is threatening me. Anyone else would have pounced by now. That, and this is the precious prince's body… and I highly doubt that _you_ of all people would attack it." He explained. "You don't want to hurt me, because you don't want to hurt the prince. _That's _why you can't attack." He smiled, happy with her reaction. She dropped the kunai and sat down on the log, her face flushed and filled with rage.  
"I hate you." She mumbled.  
"Childish insults aren't going to get you anywhere."  
"If you weren't in that body, you'd be dead a thousand times over!" She growled, kicking the dirt.  
"See, that's where I have just one more thing to ask you. Hope you don't mind." He smiled, dropping down and gripping Lan Fan's wrist tightly—so tight it burned.  
"Let go of me you bastard!" She screamed, kicking Greed's legs in an attempt to shove him off.  
Greed let out another of his trademark chuckles. "Well… this is fun." He laughed, pushing Lan Fan to the ground and pinning her down, his knees at either side of her hips, his hands—now coated in a sheet of carbon—gripping her wrists and holding them down. "All I wanted was to ask a question, _Lan Fan_."  
"Yeah?" She growled, spitting in his face. "Ask away!"  
"You said you were willing to protect that prince at all costs?" He asked, wiping his chin on his shoulder to remove Lan Fan's saliva.  
"Yeah, but what has that got to do with you?!" She spat.  
"Quit spitting on me you little—!" Greed growled, wiping his chin once more. "Do you really protect him because it is your _duty_?" He smiled noticing the red painting Lan Fan's pale face. "I know more than you think, sweetheart."  
"Of course I do!" She still defended herself, despite the fact that it was obvious she was lying.  
"No. You do it because you have feelings for him, right? It's not just your duty… you like him, and you want to protect him, no?" Greed's smiled only grew every time he asked a question. He watched Lan Fan's reaction, and it amused him. The red paint on her cheeks grew brighter and tears began to form in her angry eyes. She continued to struggle her way out of his painful grip, but she wasn't getting anywhere.  
"N-no! Th-that is not true!" She cried, wriggling and kicking like a child.  
"Stop being so childish, toots. If you don't admit it to yourself, you may be the one living in pain." Greed sighed as his grip on the girl tightened. "Now, you love him don't you?"  
Lan Fan continued to deny the obvious truth, shaking her head wildly. He clawed his fingers into her wrist and leaned in, close to her face.  
"You love him. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if he loved you straight back. In fact, I wouldn't even be surprised if he was the one who pulled you under the covers, despite whatever laws are stopping you."  
"Why do you insist on making me admit it?!"  
"So that I can finally prove myself right."  
"That doesn't make any sense, homunculus!" Lan Fan cried.  
"It doesn't need to, now gimme an answer!"  
"You don't need to know." She said slowly, making sure her words were crisp and clear; making sure her message got across.  
"Or maybe it's just the fact that you can't admit it to yourself, princess. Ah well… in the end, you'll cry til you have no more tears to cry, and you'll wish you had admitted it to yourself earlier. We are all rule-breakers _Lan Fan_ and that includes you." He sighed, moving away from the girl and walking off with a simple wave. "I bet you that you won't do anything about it even when he's off marrying some other woman."


	11. Search and Rescue

**_A/N: Now that it makes sense, let's continue and return to the present. Ha-ha-ha. By the way, where it says 'he changed into something more comfortable' I am referring to the clothes he wore on his adventures in Amestris (before he turned into Greed). I guess he had more than one of his yellow jackets ((I didn't know how to describe his clothing…)) yay. ENJOY my lovelies ~ Lyss_**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Search **

"What do you mean? But it's almost dinnertime. Mei, if you haven't noticed, Lan Fan would _never _skip supper, even if she was sick!" Ling said, looking around the room in a worried fit. Mei had suspected they cared about each other, but not so much that he'd worry when it was _almost _suppertime.  
"I assure Emperor Ling, she'll be here soon! J-just be patient, lord." Mei mumbled, pushing Ling to his seat at the dining table. "Patience."  
Ling sighed as he gave in to Mei and sat in his seat. "I'm sorry Mei. It's just that this behaviour is quite abnormal for her. She is usually the first one at the table."  
"Come to think of it, you're right…" Mei frowned a little; she was worried about Lan Fan. "Emperor Ling… you should look for her."  
"W-what?! Why me?!"  
"You know why." Mei smiled.  
"I need to talk with you later." He said seriously, but he had a smile on his face as he rushed to his quarters.

* * *

Once he had speedily changed his clothes into something more comfortable for running around the nearby villages, he ran out of the palace and searched in a smaller village nearby in the east.  
"Lan Fan!" He yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth so his voice would echo. "Lan Fan!" He yelled and screamed, villagers coming to look at the casually underdressed emperor. _Dammit Lan Fan where are you?! No one has seen you all day! _He thought as he continued to scream her name, searching stores and under trees. He asked the villagers if they had seen a girl that looked like her, but to no prevail. "Lan Fan!"

* * *

_You'll cry til you have no more tears to cry, and you'll wish you had admitted it to yourself earlier. We are all rule-breakers _Lan Fan, _that includes you.  
_His words echoed through her brain, taunting her. She covered her hands with her ears and tried to shake his voice out of her head, but no matter what, it wouldn't disappear. His words of truth, every single one of them, plagued her mind like an annoying fly, refusing to die or fly away no matter how many times she swatted at it.  
"Lan Fan!" She could hear a voice screaming from the distance. "Lan Fan, where the hell are you?! _Lan Fan_!" She was sure she was not hearing things, that voice could only belong to one person.  
"Ling…" She mumbled, lifting her face from her knees. "Ling?!" She gasped as she heard footsteps approaching her.  
"L-Lan Fan? Lan Fan is that you?" He asked calmly, approaching the crying woman. He kneeled in front of her and placed his hands on her knees, gently. "Lan Fan… why are you crying?"  
"Say it again…" She mumbled into her arms.  
"Lan Fan…?" He was confused, Lan Fan was usually strong. Even if she did get emotional, she was strong and she fought her own emotions.  
_Ever since Mei arrived she's been so emotional… but is it because I must marry Mei? Or is it something else?  
_"He won, you know. I can only imagine how proud he would be when he found out he was victorious… if he was still alive."  
"Um, are you talking about Fu, Lan Fan?" Ling asked, placing his hand on her hot, sweating cheek.  
"No, not grandfather. Greed. He won the bet." She explained, nestling her face into Ling's gentle hand.  
"What are you talking about Lan Fan?" There were very few times that Greed managed to shut Ling off, and go do whatever he wished without Ling having a clue, and this _must _have been one of those times. "Lan Fan, talk to me." He smiled, shuffling next to her and laying her down so her blotched, red face—from all her crying—was resting upon his knees. He gently stroked his fingers through her hair to calm her down.  
Lan Fan sobbed as she told her the entire story of what Greed had done, what he had asked her, and the bet he made. Every little detail, even showing him her wrist and removing the powder she used to cover her vicious scars that the homunculus had caused.  
"Greed did this?" Ling asked, completely shocked and unsure of what else to say. He looked at the girl and frowned when he noticed she had begun to cry again.  
"He never lied remember?" She sobbed, covering her face with her arm.  
"Well, this time we are going to prove him wrong, Lan Fan. Believe me." Ling smiled, kissing Lan Fan's sweaty forehead. "We'll prove him wrong." He whispered.  
"We've been behaving very out of character this past month." Lan Fan mumbled, before staring Ling directly into his eyes. "We can prove him wrong… by studying."  
At the mention of studying, Ling's jaws dropped. "You're kidding, right? Come on Lan Fan I don't want to study." He complained, trying to act innocent.  
"Nice try, master. But you cannot pass a law quick enough to change all of this by the time your wedding comes, do you?" She asked rhetorically, standing up. "So we need to look into Xingese history and see if we can find a loophole in tradition."  
"O-okay then." Ling frowned, looking back at Lan Fan and rubbing his abdomen. "But… do you think we could eat supper first? I'm starved."  
Lan Fan chuckled as she heard his stomach growl, but then so did her own. "Yeah that'd be a good idea let's go!" She grabbed Ling's hand and began running back to the palace.


	12. Sneaky Research

**_A/N: Chapter Twelve already, sheesh. I just wanted to inform you I do draw a lot, and my DeviantART offers the art I have chosen to publish online. Feel free to check it out at any time. I also plan to submit some art that I have chosen to draw—out of plain boredom—that are based on this fan-fiction. Here is the link and I will also put it in my bio: .com thankyou and enjoy this chapter, also again with sexual references. It's called fluff~! If you don't like fluff… don't read :/ I like fluff XD ~ Lyss_**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Sneaky 'Research'**

"Remind me again why we have to sneak the books we need out of the library?" Ling asked as Lan Fan began to pile the books on the table.  
"Because, it isn't suspicious that we are always around each other, but if we start lending out books on Xingese history, people might think we are up to something." Lan Fan sighed. She grabbed another book from the shelf and adding it to the pile.  
"Lan Fan, no one will be suspicious. We would be seen as just two curious eighteen-year-olds with an interest in the history of Xing." Lingmoaned as his stomach began to growl again. "Well, two curious eighteen-year-olds who happen to be the emperor and his bodyguard but still."  
"The Emperor of Xing should know our history already, young master. We are delving into the more secretive history. Why do you think the books are so damn dusty?" She snapped, pulling yet another dusty book from the back of the shelf.  
"Wait, so you are telling me that there are some records that are kept secret, even from me?" Ling asked, picking up one of the books and opening to its first page. It dated back to the early eighteenth century.  
"Yes." Lan Fan nodded, adding a book to the pile and continuing further into the bookshelves. She scanned every book to see if it was of any use to her.

* * *

That night, Lan Fan sat in her room reading one of the many books on Xingese history she and Ling had snuck out of the palace library. Ling had agreed to take half the books and begin to study them, but she highly doubted that he would. However, she still prayed and held on to a small piece of hope that he did… the wedding was only days away.  
_I must seem so desperate_ she thought, flipping over the page. She tried not to throw the book in frustration as she read its final words. _Dammit it only says what I already know. For centuries the emperor has done this and the wives have done that and he's had this many children. _She thought, placing the book underneath her bed, finally giving up.  
"You can't find anything either?" She heard a voice ask. She looked to her doorway and gasped.  
"Master Ling, w-what are you doing here?" She asked as he quietly shut the door. He didn't say anything until he was sitting by Lan Fan, on the edge of her bed.  
"No reason." He chuckled, deliberately being a tease.  
Lan Fan couldn't find the will to smile at him. "No, I couldn't find anything. I guess we have to delve a little deeper." She looked at Ling, who had a confused display. "Um, I'm s-so sorry, Master Ling. I d-don't mean to sound so… desperate." She sighed, realising she sounded really desperate to find the answer.  
"It's fine Lan Fan." Ling smiled. "I think it's quite cute." He looked at the ground with an embarrassed smile as he twiddled his fingers.  
"You're embarrassed." Lan Fan laughed. "Young master," she sighed, "Maybe we should just leave it. Stop this whole thing. You'll follow our laws and customs and marry all those noble women. And I will stay by your side as your loyal bodyguard til the day I die."  
At that moment, Ling's eyes shot open and he lifted his head, turning to face the girl. "Lan Fan that's crazy! We will find a way before this Saturday comes!"  
"Young mast—?"  
"My name is Ling."  
"L-Ling… it's crazy! There's no way we can search every old history book in the library in just three days!" She cried, relighting the candle by her bed. "It's not possible."  
_Nothing is impossible_. "You know, a certain someone used to say that nothing is impossible. And he never lied. Homunculi, speaking chimeras, a soul bound to a suit of armour etcetera, etcetera. Nothing is impossible, Lan Fan." He frowned, grabbing a red book from the end of the bed. "What's this?" He asked, his frown turning upside down as he saw the word 'diary' printed on the bottom.  
"It's nothing give it back!" She sat up and leaned over to grab the book from Ling, but his height gave him the advantage and she couldn't reach the book. Eventually, she ended up tripping over and falling so that he lay on top of Ling, their faces only centimetres away from each other. "It's just a diary I wrote in when I was younger." She blushed, beginning to stand up, but Ling dropped the book and placed his arm around her waist, holding her close to him.  
"Lan Fan…" He said, sitting up, still holding her. She placed her legs either side of his waist, her face painted a tomato red as he pressed his forehead against hers. "Shall we?"  
"W-what if someone goes to your quarters and sees that you are not there?!" Lan Fan asked, completely taken by surprise.  
"It'll be fine." Ling smiled, kissing the girl. "Trust me."  
She blushed—if possible—a shade darker, and wrapped her arms around Ling's neck. "I do." She smiled, kissing him straight back.

* * *

In the morning, the warm sunrise light flooded through the crack in the curtains and caused Ling to rouse from his slumber. "Lan Fan." He whispered, kissing the girl's shoulder. "Lan Fan."  
Lan Fan let out a quiet moan and turned over to face the emperor. "L-Ling…?" She grumbled, her eyes barely open. "W-what is it?" She rubbed her eyes and slowly opened them so that she could see properly.  
"I'm going to have to leave now." He smiled, placing his hand on her cheek and caressing it with his thumb. She placed her hand upon the hand he rested on her cheek and smiled.  
"I know." She pulled him in for one final kiss. "See you later, young lord."  
He returned her smile as he stood up, the bed creaking in the process and dressed in his night clothes, rushing out of the room, praying he could avoid the guards.  
Lan Fan nuzzled her head into the pillow and pulled the blanket properly over her bare chest. The warmth flooding though the crack in the curtains was slight, but she still felt warm from head to toe.


	13. Studious Lan Fan

**_A/N: Can I tell you something? I never planned on an affair. I mean, I didn't know exactly what was going to happen, but pretty soon I had this idea that they could have an affair. I don't know where it came from, or if you can even call it an 'affair'. I don't know. The 'possible' OOC in the summary is now 'definite OOC' :P Enjoy my lovelies ~Lyss_**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Studious Lan Fan**

That afternoon, Ling allowed Lan Fan time off so that she may study in the library. She grabbed every book she could find and slipped into a dark corner of the library, with just enough light flooding in through the cracks to be able to read, she searched through every book she could find. She read every paragraph, every character, every footnote.  
"Come on, it can't have always been this way…" Lan Fan mumbled, biting her lip. "Or maybe it has… I have two days."  
_We'll prove Greed wrong.  
_"Is that all it's about…? N-no!" Lan Fan shook her head violently, brushing her bangs out of her face. "I l-love him." She still found it difficult to speak those words that were the very truth. They seemed so distant long ago… impossible even. But there they were, floating in the musky air. She had said them three times now… twice to herself, and once to Ling Yao himself. She had kissed the man she had secretly adored for years many times… and she had no shame, no regrets.  
"Lan Fan." He said, his voice echoing in the silence. Lan Fan shot up, completely amazed at her failure to sense him twice now. Was her mind that focused on the words on the page that she couldn't even sense such a familiar chi from a distance?

* * *

"So what is this all about, young master?" Lan Fan asked as Ling took her hand and continued walking, his other hand covering her eyes. "Is it really necessary to grip my hand?"  
"Oh shush Lan Fan. It's perfectly normal if your eyes are closed that I be guiding you. Stop being so worried."  
"T-that's not what I meant young lord! I meant that I am sure that I am capable of finding my own way—?"  
"Are you crazy? Lan Fan my hand is over your eyes, you cannot see a thing. Besides, I like holding your hand casually."  
The added _casually _at the end of his sentence caused her to flinch and pause for a moment. What had he meant by _casually_? Did he mean that it was nice to hold her hand like they did as children; as friends…? Or did he mean holding her hand without it being in the midst of passion?  
"Oh Lan Fan, my dear you think too much." Ling laughed and began pulling her even faster. Lan Fan still didn't know where her prince was taking her, but she trusted him. Why wouldn't she?

* * *

After a long walk with Ling grasping her hand tightly, whilst his other hand was occupied with covering her eyes, he finally stopped walking and waited for Lan Fan to stand by his side.  
Ling smiled, slowly releasing his grip on Lan Fan's hand and placing his arm around her shoulders. "Now please, open your eyes."  
"W-what is this…?" She asked, completely taken aback at what she saw in front of her. As her eyes adjusted to the bright midday light, she saw everything.  
Her tree. No, it was no longer her tree. Ling had decorated the tree to be perfect for them to simply relax. There were three books sitting by a large purple cushion. A small, beautiful table sitting between the purple cushion and another blue cushion. It had Xingese teacups made of china, and little biscuits in a box. It was beautiful, and the light flooding through the green canopy only made it that much more attractive.  
"I'll be back soon, Lan Fan. But for now, please relax. And, I am afraid I must ask you to read every paragraph of those books, and tell me what you found when I come back. Goodbye." He smiled, kissing the surprised woman on the forehead and disappearing.  
Lan Fan plumped herself upon the purple cushion and made herself comfortable, her eyes still wide with the suddenness of this all.  
_Three days_ she reminded herself as she took a peek at the first book. _Three days til the wedding, I do not have time to be lazing about…_ but then she saw the title of the book. It was one she had not noticed at the library, yet another secret history book. She sighed and flipped open the pages. There was probably nothing in them either, just the same thing she had read in at least twenty other books, the only difference being the handwriting and the way things had been written.

* * *

After at least an hour of thoroughly reading every paragraph in the books Ling had given her to read, she almost spat out a biscuit at the paragraph she had begun to read. Was she really reading that?! This book was like a diary entry, all boring and dull… but this entry was intriguing.  
**_But you see, recently I discovered that the customs have been mistreated. Or more, they've been manipulated. I am unsure of when it began, but now the emperor's every child is taught that the emperor must marry one woman per clan, and that is what everyone believes. However, there is a loophole… or better that isn't actually the rule. Perhaps one emperor used his greediness to marry forty-nine women, and used one woman per clan then had a child with each… perhaps that is how the rule changed. But it is different.  
"The emperor may have as many wives as he wishes, anywhere from a single wife to a hundred wives—as many as he wishes."  
Does that not mean that, if this message does not get across that this is the rule, in many, many years to come people will continue to believe that the emperor must marry a woman per clan…? If it does, I am sad. I hope that someday, someone will seek the original rule and show the emperor, and that he may confirm that it is the truth by looking in the written law. Yes, I can only pray.  
- S_**

* * *

Ling returned not long afterwards and noticed the horrified expression on Lan Fan's face. The book was still clutched in her fingers, her mouth was shut tight and her grey eyes were wide with confusion.  
"Lan Fan what's wrong?!" Ling cried, running over to the girl. Before he could hold her hand, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a tight embrace.  
"L-Ling… d-do you confirm it?" She asked, digging her head into her prince's shoulder, tears beginning to stream down her red cheeks.


	14. Confirmation

**_A/N: So I guess the story was good at first… but what about now? Personally, I don't think I have done too well, but I would love to hear your opinions. Just a few more chapters left before it reaches its climax… or perhaps it's an anti-climactic story? Hmmmm… wait and see. Also crap I wrote another short chapter. Anywhoot, enjoy! ~Lyss_**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Confirmation**

* * *

"Do I… confirm it?" Ling asked, placing his arm around Lan Fan's waist. "Do I confirm it?"  
Lan Fan's grip on Ling tightened and her tears began falling faster, her cheeks growing hotter. "Do you confirm it?!" She asked again.  
Ling smiled as he patted his other hand on Lan Fan's head, stroking his fingers through her silky black hair. "What kind of stupid question is that, Lan Fan? Of course I do."  
Lan Fan buried her face into his neck, wetting it with her tears. "Ling." She mumbled.  
A million thoughts were going through her mind. _Am I dreaming? Is this all a dream? Nothing feels real anymore. How did he find it? What will happen now? Certainly I am dreaming… any moment now this perfection will come crashing down under the force of reality.  
_"Lan Fan." He smiled, tightening his grip around her waist and placing a hand on her head—once again— gently. "It's okay now."  
"But, isn't it too late?" She sniffed, raising her head and looking directly into Ling's wet eyes. "I mean, the wedding is in, what, three days right?"  
"Yes." He sighed, looking down, his intimidating eyes nearly crying. "Just three days. I know I cut it a little bit close but…"  
"But… maybe this isn't…"  
Ling's eyes opened furiously and he pushed the woman away, his face red with anger. "Lan Fan you can't tell me you want to give up now! After finally giving in to your own feelings, even becoming an entirely new person? I love you, Lan Fan. I loved the Lan Fan I was introduced to, I loved the Lan Fan who came with me to Amestris, I loved the Lan Fan who grieved over her grandfather's death, and I even love the Lan Fan, who sits before me crying like a child right now." Ling calmed his expression, helping Lan Fan stand properly again. "I guess that's the effect you have on me. I apologise for shouting."  
"That's quite out of character, young master." Lan Fan chuckled.  
"You're one to talk." Ling scoffed sarcastically. She wiped her tears away, looking at the ground in embarrassment. How stupid she must have looked. A strong woman, capable of beating a grown man to a pulp, was crying her eyes out like a child. She must have been red and spotty, her eyes completely bloodshot and her hair a messy nest upon her head. How embarrassing to present herself this way.  
She turned around quickly to face in the opposite direction of Ling, and began frantically wiping her face with a rough napkin to clear the tears.  
"You shouldn't use something that's made of such rough paper. It'll damage your skin…" Ling smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back, so there wasn't a centimetre between the secret lovers.  
"I-it's all I have at the m-moment young lord." She gasped as he pulled the napkin from her hand.  
"Use this. It's gentler." He chuckled as he handed her a soft handkerchief.  
"Th-thank you, young lord." She took the handkerchief from Ling and began to wipe her eyes and nose, the tough of the material much gentler than the rough napkin. "Y-young lord… what are you going to do now?"  
He leaned his head against her shoulder and smiled. "Well… something about the girl is telling me she won't have a problem with me cancelling all the marriage plans. The closer it gets to the day… the more she hides herself and the quieter she gets." He explained. His breath was warm against Lan Fan's neck. "So this is going to be easier than I thought… however I'm going to have to convince everyone that it is the truth… and also why I have chosen to go along with it."  
Lan Fan let out a tiny smile as he kissed her neck, quickly but gently. "You don't mean…"  
The emperor spun his lover around and kissed her passionately. "I do mean."


	15. Deduction and Kisses

**_Holy shizznizzles…. SO CLOSE TO THE END. It's sad to me, because this was so short… and I feel I could have done a way better job. Oh well, I'm still young and I have a lot of time to improve in my writing ((And drawing)) skills. This chapter is kind... of weird. I dunno. Also, in a previous chapter, I think I said Ling had grey eyes. That is because i wrote that BEFORE watching the anime, so I was going buy what I read in the manga. Now I know his eyes are such a pretty deep blue *v* and sorry for taking so long to update... I sort of lost all motivation and inspiration. I'll try and update soon, but I can't guarantee anything... sorry xx Keep reviewing, thank you~ Enjoy! ~Lyss_**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Deduction and Kisses**

* * *

Lan Fan was back in her bodyguard's uniform, still believing Emperor Ling's plan was ludicrous. But… she trusted him. She only hoped everyone was convinced.  
Her deep grey eyes were shining with excitement, her body was trembling all over and her mind was racing.  
"Come in!" She said, sternly, as she heard a loud, melodic knock on her door.  
"It's me." As Lan Fan heard the voice she ran over and tore the door open, to see Mei Linh at the door.  
"Hello, Mei." Lan Fan smiled, bowing her head. "What is that you want?"  
"I… Well I wish to ask you something…" Mei stuttered. Was she afraid to ask? "I wanted to ask you if… that night when you saw you sneaking around… where you with Li…"  
"NO!" Lan Fan interrupted. For one, she didn't want Mei to know about the relationship she and Ling had begun to share until after Ling had announced it. Also, that night, she hadn't been with Ling. She had cravings so she snuck into the kitchen and took a bar of chocolate.  
"Then please explain. Other people haven't seemed to notice—perhaps I have a sharp eye—but I know that you and the lord have been together a lot recently. "  
"W-well I am his bodyguard…"  
"Where had you snuck off to that night?!"  
"I'm a woman… It is embarrassing to tell you the precise reason I was out of my room that night… but I had cravings." Lan Fan stuttered. She was telling no lies; what she said was the absolute truth. So why was she so incredibly nervous?  
"Oh I understand… then perhaps my deduction is wrong." Mei ducked her head and blushed. "I mean, for a moment I believed you and the lord had been in a relationship. But, I suppose you are his bodyguard, so you would spend a lot of time by his side…"  
"W-well, being by his side so much lately can't have been your only reason to deduce such a thing…" Lan Fan was sweating beneath her mask, and her cheeks were growing hot with fear.  
"Well I don't know… but I have seen him sneaking into your room once or twice. He never came out til the morning, I assume." Her voice was quiet and trembling, fear and confusion obvious in her sweet voice. "And when you went missing… he was so ridiculously desperate. Usually if a bodyguard wasn't present for a day or so, it is assumed they have somewhat died or given up, and it is simply to be ignored, and a new bodyguard would be assigned…"  
"B-but the emperor refused to abide?"  
"You had only been gone a few hours, miss Lan Fan." Mei mumbled. "B-but I do admit it was I who suggested he should look for you. His voice was panicked as he said it wasn't right for him to do so…"  
"But…?" Lan Fan was admittedly curious.  
"But his voice showed desperation and passion. I could see in his eyes that he wanted to hunt you down. Not so that he could punish you, as most people would though. But because he…" Mei paused for a moment, swallowing before she said, "Because it is obvious to not only him and me, but to you also, that he loves you. And your abnormal behaviour has also confirmed my suspicion…"  
"Mei Linh!" A voice shouted from the distance.  
"My lord?!" Lan Fan cried, stepping out of her room and immediately removing her mask.  
"I see." Ling sighed, slowing his pace and panting loudly. "So you do know, Mei?"  
"Y-yes Emperor."  
Mei had clasped her hands together behind her back as she bowed, her hair flowing around her shoulders in a black river. Her bright red dress added colour to the two women standing in the grey corridor. Lan Fan's attire blended in with her gloomy surroundings, as Mei's outfit contrasted it.  
"Then, may you help? We—I have found a way to ensure that neither you, Lan Fan or I need follow this tradition… If you so wish."  
"Emp—!" Mei was lost for words. She had said from the very beginning; she had cried for three years, begging to avoid marrying the emperor, no matter how attractive or kind a man he was. Her heart belonged to someone else; her heart was stolen by a childhood friend. Nobody could replace him… "Emperor Ling, I hate how cruel this is about to sound but—Ling Yao I will be forever grateful if what you say is the utter truth. I do not wish to marry you and bear a child with you, simply to be cast aside as one of many wives. Please do not make me do such a thing!" Mei had begun to cry, her face drenched in happy tears. She felt like she could collapse at any moment.  
"My lady!" Lan Fan cried, as if listening to Mei's very thoughts. On cue, she dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around Mei—one arm around her shoulders, the other around her waist—and stopped her fall. Ling ran to the fallen girl's side and smiled as she looked up at him, smiling and red-faced, her eyes filled with pure happiness.  
"It didn't sound cruel in the slightest. I am grateful to you also. Thank you Mei Linh." He smiled, helping the girl stand, the red silk dress she wore shimmering in the sunset light flooding in through to small window.  
"Can you do something for me, my lord?" Mei asked as she found her balance once again and brushed the dust from her skirt. When she saw the emperor nod, she blushed just a little. "This may sound strange, but it may be the only time I could ever see such a thing… may you please… k-ki—." She choked on her own words. "Oh forget it." She laughed as she placed her left arm around Ling's back, and her right around Lan Fan's.  
"M-Mei Linh what are you doing?!" The pair gasped in unison as Mei pushed the two together, forcing them to kiss.  
"That's what I was trying to ask you. Would you please kiss…?" She chuckled, a grin spread across her face as she watched the secret lovers kiss.  
"Uh, I well, I—we should uh…" Lan Fan blushed a shade of the deepest red as she parted from Ling. "I'm sorry… th-that was quite rude of us… I mean, such a public display of affection is…"  
"It's alright Miss Lan Fan, I wanted to see that. As odd as it sounds."  
"Yes but, it still would have been quite awkward. I apologise."  
"Now, Mei," Ling looked at her, his eyes open and serious, the hypnotising deep blue colour piercing into Mei's sapphire orbs. "Will you help us?"  
"Of course I will, Emperor Ling Yao."


End file.
